Graphical models are constructed from a variety of model components (e.g.: blocks representing functions, subsystems, etc.). In addition, a graphical model may also include one or more references to instances of the same or different graphical models. When another model is referenced, execution of the original referencing model (referred to herein as the “top model”) is dependent on the execution of the referenced model(s). The referenced model(s) may be executed as part of the same computing process as the top model. Alternatively, a referenced model may be executed by a concurrent computing process executing on concurrent computing units.
Concurrent computing processes enable complex analyses and modeling operations to be performed using multiple concurrent computing units. The concurrent computing units that are executing the concurrent computing process may communicate in distributed or tightly-coupled environments. Exemplary concurrent computing processes include distributed and parallel computing processes. Distributed computing processes are part of an application or process that is segmented and executed on loosely-coupled computing devices. Parallel computing processes are part of an application or process that is segmented and executed simultaneously. A parallel process may or may not execute on separate computing devices. Exemplary concurrent computing processes include applications providing technical computing environments adapted for modeling of dynamic systems.